User blog:Kennethlon14/Kennethlon14's Checklist
Hi, this is a checklist where I cross out things and do stuff on the wiki, yayayayaya. If you want to suggest something, comment on the blog post. Time-Consuming *'Create a main article discussing mentioned map areas/zones (Otherworld Dimension, the Void, Antland, Izziworld, Danger World, etc.)' *'Create a main article discussing Roblox toys, specifically ones that are from FF.' *'Create an article on Red Ogre Inn' *Combine Itempedia Tips and Itempedia Guide together when the Itempedia's article is made. *Create an article about the Itempedia, acting as a factual-based article, as well as a guide. Quick *'Create an article on the Blue Ogre Shoulder Buddy. (sp =10k)' *'Create an article on the Fantastic Top Hat.' *'Create an article on the Royal Gold Helmet.' *'Revisit the Mushroom Parasol's article; tidying up things, editing, etc.' *'Snap a 'better' picture of the Corrupted Pirate.' *'Snap a 'better' picture of the Silver Moose Punk.' *Create a category for any articles relating to merchandise. *Create a category for any articles relating to scrapped features/contents. *Create an article on the Blue Tonic. *Create an article on the Corrupted Ant. *Create an article on the Corrupted Pirate. *Create an article on the Guardian Snibber (Green/Brown) *Create an article on the Maleficent Jester. *Create an article on the Malevolent Doll. *Create an article on the Menace Bear (Rockrunner) *Create an article on the Moose Punk. (Gold/Silver) *Create an article on the Otherworldly Batrider. *Create an article on the Peppermint Alien. *Create an article on Sprunk Mage. *Create an article on The Employer (I Am Home From Work) *Create an article on the Thinkers. *Question the existence of the Bronze Scimitar's article. *Revisit the Antland King's article and mention its variant, the Corrupted Antland King. *Revisit the Firefly's article; tidying up things, editing, etc. *Revisit the Pig's article; tidying up things, editing, etc. *Revisit the Plain Fishmask's article; tidying up things, editing, etc. *Revisit the Thinker's Box's article; tidying up things, editing, etc. *Snap a picture of Green Pirate. *Snap a picture of Large Ghost Ant. *Snap a picture of Large Walker. *Snap a picture of Red Ogre Strategist. *Tidy up the category: Hostile Mobs. On Hold/Maybe Not *'Create an article on the Bronze Lantern.' *'Create an article on Strangeman's Domain' *'Create an article on Day/Night cycle.' *'Create an article about game passes, Robux exchange with gold, and other miscellaneous items outside of the game.' *'Delete and/or convert Mushroom Parasailing Guide to a blog post.' Revamps *'Revamp map areas' articles' **'A Frontier of Dragons' **'Abandoned Orchard' **'Ancient Forest' **'Blackrock Mountain' **Blue Ogre Camp **C'elestial Field' **'Celestial Peak' **'Clamstack' Ca've' **'Coral Bay' **'Farm Fortress' **Frigid Waste (PvP) **'Gnome Magic School' **'Great Pine Forest' **'Greenhorn Grove ' **'Hoodlum Falls' **'Otherworld Tower' **'Pebble Bay' **'Petrified Grassland' **Pit Depths **Rabbit Hole **Red Ant Cove **Rubble Spring **The Deep Forest **'The Far Coast ' **The Forgotten Lands **The Long Coast **The Maze Wood **The Pits **The Quiet Field **The Rolling Road **The Spider's Nest **The Town of Right and Wrong **Topple Hill **Topple Lake **Topple Town **Twinkling Meadow *'Revamp 'harvestables' articles (on hold)' *'Revamp neck equipment's articles (on hold)' *'Revamp weapons' articles. (on hold)' *Revamp Bestiary's articles *Revamp ring equipment's articles. Questions/Subjects I Already Asked & Discussed With The Developers Easter Eggs *Emperor Whale being found in freshwater environments. Events *Otherworld Present appearing more often during holidays, special events, etc. *Updates/changes during the anniversary of Fantastic Frontier (1st year anniversary of FF's release) Fanbase *Fanmade card game developed by Aquadrious Items *BT (Blue Tonic) *Fishes with bonus stats can be consumed with full health. *Illuminator's Lantern *UGC (Contributor's Cap) *Orange gemstone in the Bag of Gems *Royal Bronze Helmet Issues *Broken fountain in The Town of Right and Wrong *Gorbacabbage's visibility *Infestation of Ocean Platycrickets in Celestial Field's tower home *Insta-killing Otherworld Tower mobs via exploits, hacks, etc. *Mushroom Parasol's CanBeDropped ability *Negative gold *Non-regenerating ore wall in The Quiet Field's tower *Royal Gold Helmet's invisibility in the inventory *The aftermath of the 1.10 (Fishing) Update; extreme lag Landmarks/Map Areas *Ancient Forest's shrine Mobs *Acquiring health of all mobs, if not, most/some of the mobs in-game. *Confirmation/agreement with the name "The Mistake" *Confirmation of Primeval Genie being found in the Pit Depths *Corrupted Ant (name) *Corrupted Antland King (name) *Corrupted Genie (name) *Corrupted Pirates having different healths. *Corrupted Pirate (name) *Creep (name) *Guardian Snibbers (name) *Hostile version of the Blue Ogre in the Tutorial. *Maleficent Jester (name) *Malevolent Doll (name) *Office Bot (name) *Otherworldly Batrider (name) *Peppermint Alien (name) *Rockrunner (name) *Shlashks & Dirt Shlashks *Slime Worm *Sprunk Mage (name) *The Employer (name) *The worm-like creatures located in the middle of Celestial Field. *Thinkers (name) Personal *"How did you become interested in making/developing games, such as Fantastic Frontier?" *"How did you learn to script?" Soundtracks *Attempt to identify replacement audios via Audio Visualizer by Dummiez on Roblox. *Identification of replacement audios. *Nighttime music of The Long Coast. *Nighttime music of Topple Town. (replacement audio) Suggestions *Implementation of bees *Implementation of more inventory spaces *Mounts *Pets/player-summonables *Training grounds (increasing stamina, damage, etc.) Typos *"Tiwtter" and "offical" during the 1.10 (Fishing) Update // when the game was recently updated at the time. Category:Blog posts